Hidden In Plain Sight
by missmysterygirl
Summary: Everyone in the wizarding world has heard of the Weasley family. Everyone knows their story. Or do they. What happens when a first year arrives at Hogwarts alongside Lily Luna and Hugo that brings to light a family secret. What happens when four unlikely students set out with a destiny to unite the wizarding world while fighting a new darkness. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Everyone in the wizarding world has heard of the Weasley family. Everyone knows of Ronald Weasley, who alongside his wife, stood beside the one and only Harry Potter as he rid the world of the darkest wizard in collective memory. Everyone knows Ginny Weasley (now Potter) who is not only married to said Harry Potter, but is also one of the best female quiditch players England has ever seen. Everyone knows of George and the late Fred Weasley, co-owners and masterminds behind Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Everyone knows Molly and Arthur Weasley, the ones who fought through 2 wars and headed this family of light.

However, there is a secret in the Weasley family that has been forgotten to time. A secret that would have stayed hidden in time if it wasn't for a name that appeared in a book hidden deep in the Ministry of Magic. _Ellani Selene Weasley_. A name that, at first glance, only is a surprise because of the secret it brings to light.

But this name also bears a strange message, as do 3 other names written in this book. All four names were written on the same day, at the exact same time. _Ellani Selene Weasley. Lily Luna Potter. Frank Remus Longbottom. Caelum Ara Malfoy._ Four names, four families, four children born on the same day, at the same time. What made these names so strange was how the names were written in the book.

 _Lily Luna Potter_ , daughter of the famous Harry and Ginny Potter, expected by the whole wizarding world to do amazing things. As were her brothers and her parents before her, her name marked her as a witch from birth. Unlike her brothers and her parents, her name appeared in the book written in blue ink.

 _Frank Remus Longbottom,_ son of Neville and Hannah Longbottom, both amazing warriors in the second wizarding war. Much like Lily, expected to do great things. His name appeared in the book in red ink.

 _Caelum Ara Malfoy_ , youngest son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Son of a former death eater, he is expected to do horrible, evil things. Brother of a future Gryffindor, offered the opportunity to break family tradition and be forgiven for his father's mistakes. His name appeared in the book written in green ink.

 _Ellani Selene Weasley_ , unheard of and unknown. She was raised unknowing the gifts she possessed. Unknowingly named for the light that filled her from the second she was born. Her name appeared in this book written in bright yellow ink.

None of these children or their families knew of this seemingly small deviation recorded for all of history to remember. None of these children or their families knew what the future would hold for them. None of these children or their families knew that these children would hold the course of history on their shoulders, much like the father of one of these children had when his name was recorded in the book. All the families knew was that they loved their children, and they thought their children would have a future that was simpler than the one they had experienced. They did not know how wrong they were.


	2. Chapter 1: Stranger at the Door

**Chapter 1**

A gray tabby cat sat on a quiet street corner in a small town in North America. The tabby cat thought how similar this felt to the time she sat on a street corner in Surrey almost 37 years ago. However, then she was watching an infant be dropped off to be raised without knowing who he was. Now she watched a 6 year old child playing with a butterfly, who was born not knowing who she was. Not many people knew of this child's existence, nor of the importance of the fate this small child held.

From down the street the young child looked up from the colourful butterflies that were now covering her little arms and looked straight at the cat. The cat jumped, for she usually was not noticed when she wandered around the neighbourhood. But this child looked straight into her eyes, as if knowing who she was. As if she could tell the cat was watching her. The child smiled at the cat before turning back to the butterflies flying around her.

The cat was surprised, she knew this child would do great things. The cat turned and walked away to a single ratty-looking boot. The cat laid her paw on the boot, and suddenly vanished.

 ** _5 years later_**

"Wake up, Ellani sweetheart," a quiet voice broke into the current dream I was having of flying through the air on a broom.

"Mommmm, 5 more minutes," I grumbled as I rolled over.

"Sweetheart, do you really want to sleep through your birthday?" My mom said louder this time.

That woke me up. I love my birthday! I love being able to see all of my friends and family. To hug them and give them some cake. Yes I loved the presents as well and being the center of attention, but not as much as I love my friends and family.

As I was getting dressed I started to day dream about all the fun I was going to have today. As it is a Saturday I don't have to worry about school, and mom agreed to let me have a skating party. I'm a rather cliché Canadian girl. I love skating and playing in the snow, although I constantly complain about the cold. Winter is my favourite season, and having a birthday on February 28 makes it even better.

I was just coming down the stairs when there was a knock on the door. Now that's strange, it's a bit early for my friends to be here, the party isn't until this afternoon. Oh well, maybe Marie or Sasha decided to surprise me and come early.

I opened the door expecting for one or both of my 2 bestest friends in the whole world to jump on me. But that's not what I found.

Standing in the door was a rather elderly woman (as mom told me to refer to old people like my Papa Weasley). She had her hair pulled back into a tight bun at the nape of her neck and wore weird clothes. They were green and looked like a really baggy dress.

"Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall. I am here to speak to Miss Ellani Weasley and her parents." The strange lady said in a very stern voice.

"I'm Ellani," I said quietly. I have never been good at speaking to strangers. I looked up at the lady… er Professor… and into her eyes. I froze, there was something about those eyes. I swear I had seen them before. But how? I had never met this women before.

"… your mother and father?" I broke out of my trance to realize she had been speaking to me.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I ask shyly.

"I was just asking if you could get your mother and father so we can have a little talk." She said patiently. Strange, I just noted the strange accent she had. It reminded me of my Papa Weasley, so this woman must be from England.

"Certainly," I say and open the door for her to come in. I call mom and dad and we settle into the living room.

"As I was telling Ellani, my name is Professor McGonagall. I am the headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. I have come to inform you that Ellani is a witch and has been accepted into Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall says plainly to my parents and I. For the second time since I met this woman I freeze.

A witch? But witches aren't real. Sure I have dreamed of flying on broomsticks and using a magic wand, but those were just my imagination. Weren't they? I mean, witches are supposed to be old, ugly ladies who do evil things like boil children. I don't want to boil children.

My parents, on the other hand, burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, this is a great joke, but we are getting ready for Ellani's 11th birthday party this afternoon. So if you wouldn't mind…" My dad begins.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I can prove it," Professor McGonagall cuts in. My dad simply looks at her. Professor McGonagall pulls a stick out of her dress-thing, and I immediately think it is a wand because it is similar to the wands I have in my dreams.

Professor McGonagall points her wand at the vase of flowers that always sits on the coffee table. She said some funny words and some lights came from her wand and suddenly a dancing leprechaun appeared where the flowers had just stood. McGonagall said some different words and suddenly the flowers were back.

My parents' jaws dropped and they stood there staring at the flowers. I guess I should be shocked too, but it's too similar to my dreams so I feel like I already knew it was going to happen.

"Has Ellani ever done anything you couldn't explain?" McGonagall asked my parents.

"Well, there was that time when we came in to her room when she was 4 and she was sitting on the roof having a tea party. Or that time when she came inside when she was 6 and said that she had tamed butterflies and had seen a human who was a cat." My mom said quietly.

As soon as my mom said that I saw McGonagall's eyes widen, the eyes I knew I had seen before. Suddenly, it clicked.

"It was you!" I cried.


	3. Chapter 2: Ollivander's

**Chapter 2**

"It was you!" I cried. "You were the cat that was watching me play with the butterflies!"

My parents looked back and forth between me and McGonagall. I thought their heads were going to spin all the way around like an owl.

This time it was McGonagall whose jaw dropped to the floor. "How on Earth did you know that?" She asked in shock.

"I don't know." I told her honestly. "I felt someone watching and I looked up. When I saw the cat's eyes I could see the human behind them. I knew that it was a person watching me, not a cat." I shrugged uncomfortably, I had never told anyone other than my parents about this. They had said that people could not be cats and to forget about it. So I did.

McGonagall gave me a funny look, before smoothing out her dress-thing (I really should ask her about what they were) and putting a smile on her face. "Well it would seem that you are going to be a talented witch. That is if you agree to come to Hogwarts to learn how to use your magic so no one gets hurt."

I felt the smile I had from her complement quickly drop off my face. I would never want to hurt anyone. Especially if I can learn to stop it in advance. I turned to my parents, and they must have recognized the look on my face for they turned to McGonagall.

"Of course she can go. Is there anything she will need?" My dad said.

"Oh yes. Normally students buy everything in Diagon Alley in London, but there is a wizard community in Toronto. So tomorrow we can go there and get everything you will need. I don't want to disturb the wonderful celebration you have planned for your birthday. I will be back tomorrow morning to accompany you to Valley Street." McGonagall said as she stood up, handed me a letter, and headed to the door.

The next morning I woke up super early. Well I guess I didn't really sleep so I guess I just got up early. The party had been so much fun, skating and spinning around the ice with Sasha and Marie. But I was distracted the whole time. Thinking about being a witch and going shopping in a street I had never heard of.

I got out of bed and looked in the floor length mirror across the room. I have always thought I was different. My red hair, inherited by my father, was always wild in the morning. It stuck up in every direction, making me look like a lion.

My grey eyes, inherited from my mother, were large and round in my small face. I loved my eyes. I always thought they looked like diamonds sparkling in the light. My mom always says my eyes reflect the light that shines from others. I always loved that.

I slowly start brushing my hair. It usually takes a while to brush it down to look normal. Oh well, gives me time to think. I wonder what Hogwarts will be like? Will I have friends? Will I be able to turn into a cat like Professor McGonagall? There are so many things I don't know about.

For the hundredth time I re-read the letter McGonagall had given me. I read the list of materials I needed to buy. I was curious what "robes" were. Maybe those strange clothes McGonagall had been wearing? I can't wait to find out!

At 9am the doorbell rang and I flew down the stairs. I ran down the hall to the door and threw it open just as mom was coming out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee and dad reached the top of the stairs.

"Good morning Miss Weasley, are you ready?" McGonagall asked me.

I looked at mom and dad and nodded. McGonagall smiled at us.

"I am going to take you using apparition. It may be a bit of a strange feeling, but just hold on tight to my arm and it will be over in a blink."

We grabbed onto her arm and suddenly it felt like I was being squeezed through a rubber tube. I closed my eyes trying to push away the strange feeling. Just as suddenly as it started it was over.

When I opened my eyes I saw a dingy looking building with an old rusted sign over the door saying "The Leaky Cauldron."

"When a group of witches and wizards decided to open a wizarding street in Toronto they decided it needed to be recognizable." McGonagall explained to us. "As most of the witches and wizards came from England they decided to mark it with a pub modeled after the entrance to Diagon Alley in London."

I nodded at her as she led us into the pub. I looked around, wide-eyed. There was a broom sweeping on its own! I couldn't believe it. I must have stopped because when I turned my head McGonagall was across the room standing in front of a brick wall.

"Now, let's see if I can remember the pattern." McGonagall said distractedly, "I'm so used to the London pattern I sometimes forget the others." As she was speaking she raised her wand and tapped the bricks in what I noticed to be a diamond shape. As we watched the bricks began to fold back on themselves, opening a door for us to walk through.

Once we had crossed into the street I stopped dead and stared. It was absolutely gorgeous! It looked like pictures I had seen in museums of England like 100 years ago, or the picture Papa Weasley showed me from when he was 7 just before he was sent to Canada. All the buildings were tall and brick, but there was something that said "old" to me. I looked up and down the street. _Fagin's Fancy Robes, Coulter Quiditch Supply, Canary's Emporium of Magnificent Creatures, Wolks and Ango's_.

"We'll start by going to Pixikinin's, it's the Canadian wizard bank. We will be able to exchange your money there." McGonagall said and started walking again, leaving us no option but to follow. As we walked McGonagall discussed wizard money and explained how the bank was run by goblins because they were the most trustworthy with money.

After we got the money McGonagall suggested we start by getting a wand. I immediately agreed, I couldn't wait to actually have a wand like in my dreams!

McGonagall lead us to a store called "Ollivander's" just across from where we entered Valley Street.

"Mr. Ollivander is the best wand maker, in England he is the one everyone goes to. After the Second Wizarding War his son decided to continue his father's legacy but couldn't handle the memories in England, so he came here. It is Mr. Ollivander's daughter who now runs the Diagon Alley store." McGonagall explained to me. I smiled and nodded, although I was curious about the war she mentioned, it couldn't have been very long ago if it was the man's children working now. But, I decided that could wait for another day.

We walked into the store and I was shocked at how many wands there were. There must have been thousands all over the store! As I was staring, again, a man who looked to be my dad's age walked over. He was thin with dirty blond hair and a twinkle in his brown eyes.

"Hello, my name is Allistor Ollivander, are you getting a wand for school?" The man asked me with a smile.

"Yes." I squeaked excitedly. "I'm going to Hogwarts!"

The man's eyebrows raised and I recognized surprise on his face. "Wow, aren't you lucky! What's your name?"

"Ellani Weasley," I said quietly. Again, the man's eyebrows shot up and he looked up at McGonagall, who I saw shook her head a tiny bit. Well that's odd.

"Well Miss Weasley, how about we find you a wand?" Mr. Ollivander said once he had recovered from whatever had just happened. I nodded excitedly.

45 minutes later and I still didn't have a wand. I had tried maybe 100 wands already and was beginning to think I wouldn't find one. Suddenly, Mr. Ollivander looked at me sharply and wandered to the very back of the shop. When he came back to where I was sitting (I was exhausted after trying so many wands so I had to sit down) he handed me a really old box, so old it looked like it would fall apart in his hands.

"This is a very very special wand. It was one of the very first wands my grandfather had made. It has never chosen a witch or wizard, much like the other 3 it was created with. When I left England my father told me I needed to bring one of the original 4 with me just in case." He explained as he opened the box.

He handed me the wand and immediately golden sparks flew out of it! But then it started to glow, brighter, and brighter, until I was glowing too! I was shocked beyond words, and I could tell by the looks on McGonagall and Mr. Ollivander's faces that they were too. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I had a wand!

"That is a 9 ½ inch wand made out of cedar, slightly pliable. The core is made up of phoenix feather and a single strand of badger hair. It is an exact replica of Helga Hufflepuff's wand, one of the founders of Hogwarts. I expect you are going to become a great witch Miss Weasley, I wish you all the best!" Mr. Ollivander said, a little shakily.

I smiled proudly as mom and dad paid for the wand and we left the shop. The rest of the day was a blur. We got all my books from Wolks and Ango's, a black owl who I named Helga (I thought it was cool since my wand was like Helga Hufflepuff's), and a bunch of other stuff. The only thing I was a little bit sad about was that McGonagall told me about a book, _Hogwarts: A History_ , which explained everything about Hogwarts, but it was not sold in Canada since most of the Canadian witches and wizards went to the American school. I guess that explains the surprise on Mr. Ollivander's face when I told him I was going to Hogwarts. I asked McGonagall why I was invited to Hogwarts instead of the American one. She looked panicked for a second before she hid it and said it was because my grandfather was from England so my name had been recorded by the British Ministry of Magic. I knew she was hiding something, I mean why would my grandfather's birthplace have anything to do with what school I would go to? But, I decided to let it go. By the time we got home I was so exhausted I didn't even make it upstairs, I fell asleep on the couch.

 **A/N: Thank you so much Extremepenguin10 for the support! This is my first ever fanfic so I would appreciate reviews and critiques to keep going. I am going to try and update as quickly as I can, but life may get in the way. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3: Crossing The Barrier

**A/N Thank you all for the support I have gotten with this story! I apologize if it is a bit of a slow beginning, but hopefully it starts to pick up. This chapter is the Hogwarts Express and we will get to meet some new faces. I hope you guys like, please Review so I know what to do going forward.**

 **Chapter 3 - Crossing the Barrier**

Although it was still 6 months until September 1st I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. The hardest thing I had to do was tell my friends I would be going to school in England from now on. It broke my heart when I told them, they looked like they were going to cry.

"What are we going to do without you E," Sasha cried as tears started falling down her face.

"You're our best friend," Marie wailed after.

I felt my heart break and the tears come streaming from my eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much! You girls mean the world to me!" I cried as I rushed to hug them.

We cried for what felt like forever (but was really only 30 minutes). Finally, I wiped my eyes and grabbed their hands.

"You are my bestest friends, and I won't ever let that change. My new school doesn't have internet (I giggled at the horrified looks on their faces, because I knew the thought. How can they have no internet?) But, they use owls to carry letters! I even got my own! Her name is Helga! So she will bring my letters to you so you can know what I am doing!"

This seemed to settle them down and we spent the last 6 months spending as much time as possible together. When I wasn't with Sasha and Marie I was talking to Papa Weasley on the phone.

When I told him I had magic he was ecstatic. He told me he always dreamed magic was real. He was 4 when he was dropped off at an orphanage with only a bag of clothes and a note with his name on it, but he said he used to pretend he had a twin brother named Arthur who was magic.

Me and Papa Weasley would talk every day about what we thought Hogwarts would be like. I said I thought it was going to be a beautiful castle, Papa thought it was going to be like a house that was bigger on the inside.

Finally the day of August 29th arrived, the day me and my parents were flying to England! We were flying overnight and would get there by breakfast time on the 30th. Mom said that we would need a couple days to get over "jet lag" (whatever that meant), so we were spending the last days of August in a Hotel in London.

I was so excited I didn't sleep at all the entire flight and was exhausted when we landed in London (this must be jet lag mom was talking about). We got a taxi to our hotel and checked in. As soon as we got to the room I fell asleep.

The next couple days flew by and suddenly it was September 1st! I woke up really early (according to mom when I jumped on their bed to wake them up). I was so excited!

Mom and dad called a taxi to take us to King's Cross Station at 9:30am and we arrived at 10 am. We wandered around until we found the train platforms and began looking for platform 9 ¾. But we didn't find one!

It was now 10:30 and I was starting to feel like this was all a joke. I could tell mom and dad were thinking the same thing. Then I heard the word Hogwarts and immediately looked up. Coming towards us was a family of 5. The mom had bright red hair and was very beautiful in my opinion. The dad had messy black hair, bright green eyes, glasses, and to my shock a lightning bolt on his head. There were 2 boys playfully pushing each other behind the parents, and a little girl between her mom and dad pushing a cart with an owl on it.

I tugged on moms sleeve and pointed to the family. Mom seemed to get the message and immediately walked up to the family.

"I'm sorry to bother you but would you be going to platform 9 ¾?" Mom asked and the red-haired lady nodded. Mom sighed in relief. "Would you mind helping us, our daughter is starting her first year and we have no idea how to get there."

The man's eyebrows had raised at my mom's accent, but immediately he smiled. "Of course, it's a bit strange and hard to believe but we can help you. What you need to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. James, Albus, would you mind demonstrating?"

I couldn't believe it, he wanted us to walk at a wall! But just as I was starting to freak out the 2 boys came around and walked, yes, straight through the wall!

I felt my jaw drop, and looked up to see mom and dad had done the same.

"Oh don't worry, it will be fine! It's Lily's first year as well." The red-haired lady said nodding towards her daughter. I smiled at the girl and she smiled back. "Why don't you girls go through together?"

We nodded and lined up at the wall. I began to walk, and at the last second closed my eyes, still expecting to run into the wall. But I didn't! When I opened my eyes I was standing beside Lily looking at a beautiful red steam engine train! For the second time I felt my jaw drop, and I heard Lily beside me giggle.

"It's amazing isn't it? I guess I should properly introduce myself, I'm Lily Potter." Lily stated and held out her hand.

I grabbed it, "I'm Ellani Weasley." I didn't understand why now her jaw dropped.

"Weasley?" Lily asked.

"Yuup, I'm from Canada! My mom and dad aren't magic though, just me!" I told her excitedly.

That was when my parents and Lily's came through the barrier. I saw Lily's parents looking confused that Lily was staring at me with her jaw on the ground. Luckily my parents interrupted.

"Thank you so much for your help! We're from Canada, so we were already lost. I was worried Ellani wouldn't be able to make the train." My mom said to Lily's mom.

"Oh, don't worry about it! We're glad to help." Lily's mom said with a radiant smile. "I'm Ginny Potter by the way, and this is my husband, Harry. And Lily is our daughter, and our 2 rascals of sons are James and Albus, but Merlin knows where they have taken off to." Mrs. Potter said holding out her hand to my mom.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Mom said as she took Mrs. Potter's hand. "I'm Margaret Weasley, and this is my husband, John." And just like Lily, Mrs. and Mr. Potter's jaws dropped.

Me, mom, and dad shared confused looks before Mr. Potter shook his head and started laughing. "We're sorry, but I think you should come with us and meet Ginny's family so you can understand our reaction."

Confused, we followed the Potter's through the crowd (which oddly was easy as everyone seemed to move out of Mr. Potter's way and stare at him) to a large crowd of people, a lot of which had red hair.

"Oi you lot, here are some people you should meet," Mr. Potter shouted over the group, and everyone stopped and turned to us. "Weasley's meet the Weasley's" he said pointing first at the large group and then at us.

Oh, I get it now, that's why the Potter's were shocked at our name. Their whole family has the same name. I suddenly felt self-conscious as all of the people in the group stared at us.

"Hello," I squeaked, "I'm Ellani Weasley, we're from Canada and I'm a first year."

Lily quickly ran over and put an arm around my shoulders, "Ya, and she's going to be my best friend." I couldn't help but smile, I loved having friends. Just as the whole group began to speak at once the whistle blew, and Mrs. Potter shooed all of the kids onto the train.

We all rushed to the nearest window to wave goodbye to our parents. I was hanging out the window waving until I couldn't see the platform anymore. Slowly, I pulled myself back into the train and started looking for somewhere to sit. I found a tiny compartment full of red-heads, and some brunettes, even some blonds. I recognized Lily trying to squeeze her way out to me, towing along a red-head, a tall skinny brunette, and a shy blonde kid.

"Ellani, these are the other 1st years of our lot, let's go find a compartment just us. We can meet everyone else later." Lily said to me, and I nodded, following her down the aisle.

We found an empty compartment and sat down. I sat by the window beside Lily. The red-head sat on the other side of Lily, the blonde sat across from her, and the brunette sat across from me. "Ok, so I'm Lily, but all of you know that." Lily said boldly, "now it's your turn."

I decided I would speak up next. "I'm Ellani Weasley, yes Weasley. I'm from Canada, hence why I sound different. My parents aren't magic, just me."

The red-head looked up sharply at me, then looked down again. "I'm Hugo Weasley, I'm not from Canada, my parents are magic, and Lily is my cousin." Ok, so that makes sense considering the big scene on the platform.

The blonde held his head up, trying to seem confident but I could see his hands shaking. "I'm Caelum Malfoy, but you can call me Cael. I am a pureblood wizard so every generation of my family has been magic. My brother, Scorpius, was the first Malfoy not in Slytherin and my dad was a Death Eater." Ok I had no clue what "Slytherin" or "Death Eater" was so I just nodded.

Finally, the brunette looked me straight in the eye, "I'm Frank Longbottom. Both my parents are magic, and war heroes. I am expected to be in Gryffindor and to be brave."

I kept looking him in the eye and said, "I have no idea what Gryffindor is, but you are brave." I turned to Scorpius, "I have no idea what Slytherin or Death Eater is, but I can see you're strong and you are going to do great things." I turned to Hugo and said, "You're hard to read, but I definitely see a lot of confidence and bravery." Finally, I turned to Lily, "I don't know you very well, but I know you are going to be my best friend. You are very smart, I can see. And I can see you have pressure, like the others, to live up to your family name, but I think you are going to strike a new path." I smiled at everyone and finished, "As for me, I have a lot to learn. But, I am loyal, and I will do anything for my friends, and I think we are going to be great friends no matter what."


	5. Chapter 4: Introducing the Clan

**Chapter 4**

They all stared at me in shock. "You're like a human sorting hat, how did you know all that?" Lily asked me, at the same time as Cael said, "Unless we're in different houses."

"Ok so I don't know what you mean by houses, but I think that no matter what we will be friends because I can see it in you. And I don't know how I can do it, I always have been able to understand people. I even knew when McGonagall was a cat she actually wasn't because when I looked in her eyes I saw a lady." I said matter-of-factly.

"That was kind-of freaky," Hugo said, "I'm out, see you later." He quickly got up and walked away. Oh well, I hadn't been able to read him very well so maybe we won't be really close friends after all.

Lily frowned after her cousin but didn't leave. "I never was very close with him. Of course, we were expected to be close because we're the same age, but we weren't. Anyways, how about we explain more about Hogwarts to you Ell."

I smiled at the nickname and nodded. So for the next couple of hours the others told me about the 4 houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. As the ride continued we started to open up to each other and I felt a cord pulling at my heart. None of us noticed that our compartment was glowing and a circle of light was running through the 4 of us. Nor did we see it fade as time went on.

Lily admitted that she loved books and thought learning was extremely important, like her Aunt Hermione and her Grandmother (who also was the person she was named after). Frank expressed how he wanted to live up to the lives of his parents, but also felt that he needed to find his own courage. Cael shocked us by saying that even though Slytherin was seen as the evil house, and his brother had broken away to Gryffindor which helped take away the stigma of his family, he really wanted to be in Slytherin and prove that it could be just as full of light as the other houses. I told them I didn't care what houses anyone was in, but I cared about who people became (they said I was a "Puff," which I assume is Hufflepuff). As we talked we decided that no matter what houses we were in we were going to go through Hogwarts together.

After a long time where the others had taught me Exploding Snap and introduced me to the candy from the trolley, a knock came on our compartment door.

A gorgeous blonde girl, and I mean she could be a model gorgeous, opened the door and walked in. Following her was a tall guy with, get this, bright blue hair!

"Ahhh Lily, there you are, we have been looking for you. We will be there soon so you four should change into your robes and then swing by our compartment before we have to leave." The beautiful girl said, with what I thought was a tiny bit of a French accent.

"Oh thank you Vicky! I want everyone to meet Ell before we go!" Lily said excitedly.

Me and Lily left to use the washroom to change and let the boys use the compartment. After we had changed, we picked up the boys and headed back up the train to the very full compartment we had started in.

"Oi you lot, I want you to meet someone," Lily shouted to the loud group of kids. Immediately the whole group stopped talking. I was impressed that Lily being the youngest seemed to have the most control over the group.

"Ok, I am going to do this by family, so hopefully that will be easiest. I'll start with my family." Lily said, grabbing the 2 boys I had seen earlier, and the blue haired boy, and pulled them into the aisle where I was standing since I couldn't fit in the compartment. I looked at the 2 boys, they both had messy black hair, but the older one (now that I was closer I could see there was a couple years between the boys) had soft brown eyes like Lily. The younger boy had bright green eyes, like Mr. Potter.

"Ellani, these are my brothers. Teddy is the oldest, he's my dad's godson but he lives with us since his parents were killed in the war. Teddy is actually a professor this year!" Lily said pointing at the blue-haired boy. "Next is James, he's quite the tosser. I'll explain later." She said when she saw the confused look I had at the weird word. Finally, she pointed at the younger boy, "And that's Albus, he's the baby boy of the family, but I'm the real baby of the family. Albus can be a tosser too, but he's a sweet tosser."

Lily shoved the 3 boys back into the compartment, then grabbed a blonde boy that looked a lot like Cael. "This is Scorpius, Cael's brother. He's Albus' best friend, and also the reason I ever met Cael before today." The boy smiled, and I saw a mischievousness in his eyes that I thought probably went well with Albus being a "tosser." Again Lily shoved Scorpius back into the compartment.

Next she grabbed Hugo and an older girl, who looked to be the same age as Albus and Scorpius. "You've met Hugo, and I guess I can explain what a tosser is now. A tosser is like how Hugo acted when he called you freaky and left. This is Hugo's sister Rose, she's a Ravenclaw."

"Hugo, why would you call Ellani freaky?" Rose screeched, and I knew that Rose was going to be a good person to have on your side.

Hugo blushed and fled back into the carriage, followed by an angry Rose. Lily laughed, then grabbed 2 beautiful model like girls, one was the blonde who told us to change and the other had gorgeous strawberry blonde hair.

"This is Victoire and Dominique, they have a younger brother Louis, but he goes to school in France." The 2 girls smiled at me as Lily shoved them back into the compartment.

Next, Lily pulled out a boy and a girl, who I knew had to be twins. They both had tanned skin and red hair. "Finally, this is Fred and Roxanne. Fred is James' best friend, and Roxy is Dom's best friend. We have 2 other cousins, Molly and Lucy, but Uncle Percy decided to send them to Beauxbatons with Louis." Again, she pushed the twins into the compartment.

I smiled at everyone. "It's lovely to meet you all."

Lily suddenly started bouncing, and when I looked at her I knew she had a scheme brewing. "I want to test your abilities." She whispered to me excitedly. "I want you to guess what everyone's house is, except Rose since I told you." I looked at the boys behind me and they nodded, so I agreed.

"Ok you lot, I'm running an experiment. I want none of you to tell Ellani your house, I want her to tell you." Lily yelled over the chatter that had begun to rise again. Everyone stopped and looked at me, and I blushed.

"Ok," I said calmly. I turned to my right where Rose, Hugo, Roxanne, and Dominique were sitting. "Rose you are in Ravenclaw, but Lils told me that already so that doesn't count. You were considered for Gryffindor as well, like your mom, but you chose to take your own path." I turned to Hugo and studied him for a moment, "You are going to be in Gryffindor because that's what you think is expected of you." Hugo blushed but didn't say anything. "Roxy and Dom, you are both Gryffindors. However, Roxy you could have been Ravenclaw because you value learning, but chose Gryffindor. Dom, you could have been in Hufflepuff because you are fiercely loyal, but you knew Roxy would be in Gryffindor so you chose that as well." Both of their jaws dropped, but I kept going.

Next I turned to Victoire and Teddy. "Victoire you are in Ravenclaw for the same reasons Rose is, you are extremely bright and cherish the power of knowledge. But, like all the Weasley line, you could have been just as successful in Gryffindor because you are brave and would do anything to fight for what you think is right. Teddy, you are a Hufflepuff," I felt a smile cover my face, "like your mother. You love those around you and treasure the people in your life. However, you could have also been in Ravenclaw because you are also extremely bright, but your love for others is stronger." Again, their jaws dropped, and again I just kept going.

Next up, Scorpius and Albus. "You are both in Gryffindor, obviously. Scorpius, your brother already told me that, but what he didn't tell me was that you were only considered for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, not Slytherin. I bet that was a shock, knowing the pressure of your family. But you are brave and want to fight back against the anger that has become your family name. Albus, you were considered for Slytherin as well as Gryffindor, but you chose to stick with the goals of your family, which shows courage in and of itself considering how much pressure your brother put on you. Yes your brother, not your dad." Again, jaws dropped, again I moved on.

Finally, I turned to Fred and James. Fred looked nervous, James looked cocky. I decided to start with James. "James, you are a Gryffindor. I can tell how proud you are about that. But, I also know that you were a hatstall. You could have fit well in any house, but the sorting hat saw your Gryffindor pride so that's where you went." I watched his face pale and his jaw drop. I turned to Fred, "Fred, you are also a Gryffindor, however, unlike everyone else, that is all that was considered for you. You are braver than what you give yourself credit for. Trust yourself, you are fine." I finished, and I saw Fred smile.

You could have heard a pin drop. I looked at my friends, and unlike the rest of the compartment, they were beaming at me.

It was Teddy who spoke, "How did you know that? Only the sorting hat knows our stories."

"I know, and I'm sorry for opening up the story. But I see how much love is in this family, and I see how much none of that stuff changes who you are. I see that the Malfoy's are included in this family, despite the past. I see that the Longbottom's will become part of the family, more so than they already are. I don't know how I know all of this, it's just who I am. I understand if, like Hugo, you think it's freaky, but there's nothing I can do about it." I said confidently. Lily grabbed my hand and led me away from the silent compartment.

 **A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for being patient with me! This chapter and the next are my favourite so far, so let me know what you think! Because I already wrote the next one I will be posting 2 chapters today! Yaaayyyy!**

 **Please R &R, I would love feedback to help keep me motivated to keep writing... aannnddd... to write better for you guys.**

 **Thanks for all the support so far,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	6. Chapter 5: The Mystery of Sorting

**Chapter 5**

After my analysis of Lily's family the train ride was really short. When we felt the train stop we quickly climbed off the train. Lily grabbed my hand and Cael's hand, and I grabbed Frank's hand, as she towed us towards a really, really tall man who was calling first years. Lily called him Hagrid and said that he was Albus' godfather.

"Hello Flower." Hagrid called cheerfully. "I forgot this was yer first year. Who's yer friends?"

"Hi Hagrid! This is Cael Malfoy, Frank Longbottom, and Ellani Weasley. Can you believe it? A Weasley our family didn't know about! Do you think we're related?" This last part was directed at me, as she must have just realized the connection.

"I don't know. My Papa Weasley was 4 when he was dropped at an orphanage. However, he did say he imagined he had a magical twin named Arthur…" I trailed.

"Oh my goodness, my Grandpa Weasley's name is Arthur!" Lily squealed. "We are going to have to find out if we are related!"

As I was about to respond Hagrid cut in. "Sorry to break this up but we need to head to the boats or we'll be late for the sorting."

When we arrived at the shore, as Hagrid had said, little row boats were waiting for us. We were told 4 to a boat, and the four of us immediately climbed into a boat together. As we rounded the bend we were all mesmerized by the look of the gorgeous castle sitting atop a cliff. I had a weird sense of déjà vu. I looked at my friends, "I feel like I have been here before."

"Me too," Lily said. "I wasn't allowed to come to the memorials or anything, but I feel like I've been here before." I nodded quietly.

"I feel the same," Cael said quietly, clutching Lily's hand reflexively.

I felt Frank's hand close on mine, when I looked at him he was nodding. So he felt it too. Now that's strange.

After the boats docked we followed Hagrid into the castle where a man was waiting for us. He looked a bit like Frank, and I realized this was his father. I squeezed Frank's hand, which I was still holding on to, and he squeezed back.

"Welcome first years. I am Professor Longbottom and I am the Deputy Headmaster and Herbology teacher here at Hogwarts. In a minute we will go through these doors and you will be sorted into one of the four houses. These are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Once you are sorted into a house this house will be your family and friends while you are here at Hogwarts."

I looked between my friends and we nodded. It didn't matter what house we were sorted into, we were going to be our own family, not just our houses.

Professor Longbottom opened the doors and started walking. I was immediately mesmerized by the ceiling, which didn't look like a ceiling. I was hit again by a feeling that I had seen this before, how strange. I looked at the 4 long tables, and immediately knew where each house table was without looking at the banners. Again, odd. Oh well, moving on.

We had reached the front where a stool was sitting with an old hat upon it. I had the strangest thought when I saw it. _Thank goodness it is still working, but it looks so worn the poor dear_.

I was startled from my thoughts when the hat opened and began to sing:

 ** _Welcome to another year,_**

 ** _One we hope will hold no fear._**

 ** _We welcome you who will begin,_**

 ** _Just pop me on and let me in!_**

 ** _I have sorted for years and years,_**

 ** _I have seen joy and I have seen tears._**

 ** _But never have I been wrong,_**

 ** _When choosing where you will belong._**

 ** _Maybe in sweet Hufflepuff,_**

 ** _Where loyalty will mean a lot._**

 ** _Or maybe cunning Slytherin,_**

 ** _Who needs a new story to begin._**

 ** _Maybe you will be welcomed in Ravenclaw,_**

 ** _Where knowledge and learning is the law._**

 ** _Finally, old Gryffindor,_**

 ** _More brave than can be ignored._**

 ** _No matter what the time has come,_**

 ** _To welcome back what has been gone._**

 ** _Where together you will be strong,_**

 ** _To build again what has been lost._**

There was a lot of cheering from the school, but I looked at my friends. We silently agreed that we needed to learn what the hat had meant.

"Abson, Jeremy," Professor Longbottom called out. And the sorting had begun.

It seemed to take forever before our names were called. But finally it was Frank's turn. As he heard his name called he squeezed my hand before stumbling up to the stool. The whole school laughed when he stumbled, and I felt anger rise in my chest. Lily placed her hand on my shoulder, and I realized I had opened my mouth to shout for them to stop. Immediately, I took a breath and watched what was happening.

Once Professor Longbottom placed the hat on Frank's head the strangest thing happened, it glowed bright red. Everyone stopped and stared. Frank was smiling and seemed to be conversing with the hat. Suddenly he laughed and shook his head, and the hat cried "GRYFFINDOR!" The cheers were deafening as he made his way to the table of lions.

After everyone recovered from the strange occurrence with the hat for Frank, the sorting continued. Eventually, Cael was called up, and like Frank had done with me, he squeezed Lily's hand before he walked up. This time there was no laughter for Cael, instead the whole school was glaring at him. I felt Lily was about do the same thing I almost did for Frank, so I placed my arm around her shoulders and she relaxed.

Again, the strangest thing happened, when the hat hit Cael's head it began to glow green. Like Frank, it seemed that Cael was having a conversation with the hat, and again he laughed just before the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Unlike for Frank, there were no cheers for Cael. Not even from his house. The only cheers that could be heard were from Lily, Frank, and myself. We knew that Cael was bringing the light back to Slytherin.

Next came Lily. When she was called we hugged each other before she walked up. There were cheers for her name, I'm still not 100% why, but it didn't really matter. Like the 2 before her, the hat glowed. This time, it glowed blue. Lily seemed to be happily chatting with the hat before, like the others, she laughed and was sorted into "RAVENCLAW!"

Finally I waited for my turn. Since I was a Weasley I was at the end. When my name was called it was deathly silent. I looked around, but unlike Cael who had glares thrown at him, I just got confused stares. Everyone knew the Weasley family, but no one knew me. I skipped up to the hat, just happy to be in the castle. I placed the hat on my head and heard gasps from the students, I ignored them.

 ** _Oh it is good to see you again my dear, it's been far too long. But of course, you don't know what I'm talking about. But are you still as perceptive as ever, you can read others._**

I thought I recognized the voice somehow, but didn't really worry about it. "I can read others. Like my friends. They are a part of me now and I can't wait to see where we go."

 ** _Oh how I did miss you, and the others, but you especially. Well I guess we should let everyone know who you are before they stare a whole right into me._**

I giggled at the mental image the hat gave me with its words. Then I heard "HUFFLEPUFF!" and jumped down to walk to my new family. Before I reached the table however, Cael, Lily, and Frank jumped up and met me at the front for a group hug. The entire school was silent, confused why students from four houses, who all had the hat glow a different colour, were celebrating the fact they weren't in the same house. Our group, however, didn't care. We were happy to have each other, and happy that we had our places to fill.

Professor Longbottom tapped us on the shoulder and asked us to sit down so they could finish the sorting. We all giggled, but obliged.

The last name to be called was Hugo Weasley. He sat on the stool and waited for the hat. I already knew what it was going to say to him so I didn't really pay attention. What I did pay attention to was the glare he gave me after the hat had shouted Gryffindor. I guess he doesn't like my freaky talent that predicted exactly what was about to happen. I hoped that nothing would come of it, but decided to stay on my toes around Hugo Weasley.

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading! Please R &R, I can't improve the story or my writing without help! What do you think of the strangeness with the hat?**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	7. Chapter 6: New Rules

**Chapter 6**

Professor McGonagall stood up, and the room fell silent. The respect for McGonagall was so obvious. I had the fleeting thought _she is a good choice to lead our school_.

McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "I know everyone is looking forward to the meal, so without further ado, let's eat!"

Immediately food appeared on the table. Unlike the rest of the first years, I was not surprised by this fact. No, what I was surprised by was the fact I was not surprised and I immediately tapped my foot on the floor in a thank you to the house elves I knew had made the food. How did I know that? That was strange. I looked up and met Frank's eye and I knew he had the same reaction to the food. When I looked at Lily and Cael they seemed to have the same reaction as well. How odd.

After everyone had eaten their fill of unbelievably delicious food (including dessert), McGonagall stood again.

"Welcome first years, and welcome back upper years. As always I need to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is thus named so people understand they are forbidden to enter it." At this she sent a short glare to the Gryffindor table. "Also, Angus Rupert, our new caretaker, would like to ask students not to use magic in the hallways."

Suddenly, McGonagall looked around the room to make sure everyone was listening. "Now, we are making a few changes this year. We are still trying to build inter-house unity since the Second Wizarding War finished. This year we have decided that instead of attending classes with your house and one other house, each year will be broken into groups of students from every house. There will be 3 students from each house making up the groups. Your groups will be labeled on your timetable that you will get tomorrow before classes. Secondly, we are encouraging students to eat breakfast and lunch at any table they wish, but to eat dinner at their house table. That is all for now, off to bed with you."

There was chattering immediately following McGonagall's speech. The prefects immediately called the first years and headed out, but I held back. I saw that Frank, Lily, and Cael had done the same. We immediately ran up to each other.

"Isn't this great, we still get to spend time together!" Lily cried as she hugged me. The boys laughed at us but we didn't care.

"What table should we sit at for breakfast?" I asked immediately. Some of the older students that had stayed behind simply stared at us in shock. Not only had we only known each other for a few hours, but we had been sorted into different houses, and we just assumed that we would sit together at breakfast tomorrow. They shook their heads and walked away, not that we noticed.

"We can sit at my table" Lily said excitedly, "I know that Cael's table may need time to warm up to the rest of us and Frank's table may need time to warm up to Cael. But my table shouldn't care too much."

"I think that's a good plan Lil," I said, still hugging her. The boys nodded before joining in on our group hug.

"Great, now we should all go to bed," Cael said, always the level headed one. But we all agreed. As we were about to leave Professor Longbottom came up to us.

"You 4 missed the prefects, would you like me to show you where your common rooms are?" He asked politely.

We looked at each other and had a silent conversation, which seemed to be natural for us, before we shook our heads no.

"Thanks Dad, I mean Professor, but we're fine," Frank said confidently. Without waiting for a reply we left the Great Hall. We walked together until we got to the stairs. We had another group hug before we split up and walked confidently to our common rooms, still unsure how we knew where they were without help, but we did.

When I entered the common room the other first years were sitting around chatting. I walked over and sat down. For a moment they all stopped talking and stared at me. I felt a bit self-conscious, I got the feeling they weren't happy about me being friends with the others.

"Hi," I said quietly, "I'm Ellani. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, but I would like to be friends with all of you."

"Hi Ellani," a girl with light brown hair said, "I'm Jessa, it's lovely to meet you." And just like that all the tension left the room and we were all chatting like a true family. I knew that I was going to love it here.

Meanwhile, in the headmistresses office, McGonagall was having a conversation with an old friend.

"I don't know Albus. What does it mean? What are these kids walking into?" She asked the painting.

"Well, Minerva, they are walking into a future clouded in mystery. However, these are the true children of light. Did you know all of their wands are exact replicas of the founders? These kids are going to be exceptional one day." Albus Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"But why now? Why would they come now in a time of peace unparalleled in our world?" McGonagall asked with a touch of fear.

"I'm afraid, Minerva, that the 'peace' is only skin deep. There is still darkness fighting in this world, and there will always be need of those in the light. I hate when students are the ones tasked with bearing the light, but I'm afraid you are going to need to be there for them like I was for our Harry. They are going to rely on you." Dumbledore said, and all McGonagall could do was nod and hope that she could help these four students who she knew were about to change everything.

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading, following and favouriting! This is a bit of a filler chapter, sorry guys. The next chapter starts Hogwarts so it should pick up again soon. I am going to try and update twice a week, but I start a new job this week so I won't make any promises.**

 **Please R &R to keep me going with this story!**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	8. Chapter 7: A Cat or A Bat

**Chapter 7**

The next day dawned early, and I chatted excitedly with my new family as we walked down to the Great Hall. I had told them I would be sitting with Lily, Frank, and Cael, and they were fine with that. I guess my house is the easiest to understand, since we all treasure loyalty and friendship.

When we walked in I immediately looked to the Ravenclaw table and saw Lily waving at me. I also noticed she had one hand on Cael's back, who was sitting next to her. Cael looked devastated, like he was just told he was going to climb a mountain with nothing more than dental floss. Frank sat across from Cael and looked like he was saying something to Cael that was really important.

I began to walk over to my friends, when suddenly I felt someone push me from behind. I fell hard on the ground and felt my knees get scraped. I looked up to see Hugo flanked by 2 other guys laughing hysterically. I stood up and brushed myself off and just walked away.

"Such a 'Puff, won't even stand up for herself. She could never be a Gryffindor." Huge sneered as I walked away and I felt a tear run down my face.

"Are you ok Ell?" Lily asked as I sat down. I nodded, not sure if I should tell them what happened. I looked at Cael and decided that Hugo Weasley was not as important as finding out why Cael looked so sad.

"Cael, what's wrong?" I asked quietly to my friend.

"My house, my beautiful house. It is so full of anger and hatred! How did it come to be like this? Why have they taken the cunning brain and turned it into a dark pit?" Cael said so brokenly I was devastated.

"Cael, it is not your fault. It has been brought down a dark path, but that doesn't mean it is ruined." Frank said with such conviction I knew he believed it from the bottom of his heart.

"Frank's right. Even if there is darkness in the house it does not mean that the light cannot find its way back. They just need a guide, they need to understand. That is what you wanted isn't it? To bring the light back?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and I was torn to shreds to see the pain there, but I also saw a glimmer of hope, a glimmer of light that will not be extinguished. He breathed a deep smile and then smiled at the four of us.

"Good morning," Professor Longbottom said as he walked up to us. He handed us our timetable, and the first thing I did was look at the names listed for my group:

 _Ellani Weasley – Hufflepuff_

 _Jessa Miller – Hufflepuff_

 _David Finnigan – Hufflepuff_

 _Frank Longbottom – Gryffindor_

 _Hugo Weasley – Gryffindor_

 _Trent Dean – Gryffindor_

 _Lily Potter –Ravenclaw_

 _Jordan Sali – Ravenclaw_

 _Nancy Finnigan – Ravenclaw_

 _Caelum Malfoy – Slytherin_

 _Johnathon Goyle – Slytherin_

 _Dorothy Zabini – Slytherin_

I immediately cheered. "We're all in the same class group guys!" I cried excitedly. I looked up and saw my friends beaming at me. "Jessa and David are really nice, I'm glad they're with us too!"

"Ya, Nancy is really nice too. She's David's twin and a huge Brainiac. Jordan is not as nice, but I think she may be jealous a bit because I'm so close with you lot." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Hugo you guys know," Frank shot a look at me, and for a second I thought he had seen Hugo push me, "and Trent is like his shadow. Basically worships the ground Hugo walks on. They weren't very nice to me last night after I came back to the dorms, but it could have been first night jitters." I knew Frank wasn't happy having them in our group, but there's nothing we can do about it.

"Johnathon and Dorothy have been friends since they were born." Cael told us, "Dorothy isn't bad, but Johnathon definitely enjoys the darkness of Slytherin a bit too much. I would stay on my toes around him."

After we talked a bit more about the people we would be going to class with we finished breakfast and started walking to transfiguration, our first class of the day.

When we walked into the classroom the students were milling about chatting since McGonagall wasn't there yet. Although McGonagall was Headmistress, she had decided she could not give up teaching her favourite subject, and thus stayed on. No one paid attention to the gray tabby cat sitting on McGonagall's desk, well no one except Ellani. She quietly sat down at a desk and winked at the cat. The others sat around her (Lily beside her, Frank and Cael behind) and looked at Ellani with a confused expression.

"Remember on the train when I said I knew McGonagall was a person when she was a cat?" I asked with a touch of humour. Recognition flashed in their eyes and they just sat quietly. Suddenly, just as the clock marked the time class should start the doors flew open and Hugo came flying in with a boy on his tail. He was one of the kids who laughed with Hugo after I fell, so he must be Trent Dean.

The boys started laughing. Hugo got this cocky grin on his face, "See Trent, we even beat that old bat to her own class. I don't know why mom and dad were worried about me being late. That bat is even late."

My jaw dropped to the floor. How could he say that about the Headmistress, even if he didn't know she was a there? I could feel my friends around me feeling as angry as I did. Before any of us could react, however, the cat jumped off the desk and turned into McGonagall. The cocky smile on Hugo's face dropped immediately and his face turned a colour that would rival his hair.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I'm glad you and Mr. Dean could actually make it. I'm glad my old bat ears are still working, thanks for the test. 15 points each from Gryffindor for tardiness and insulting a professor." McGonagall said sternly. She winked at me as she passed my desk and I felt Hugo glaring at the back of my head. I don't know why he thought this was my fault, he was the one who was late and who insulted a teacher.

By the end of transfiguration I knew that was going to be my favourite class. I was a natural too! I had gotten 40 points for my house because of how quickly I was able to get the transformations. Through the whole class I felt Hugo trying to burn a whole into my head with a glare.

The rest of the day was pretty good. It turned out Cael was a natural at potions, Lily was amazing at charms, and Frank was exquisite with Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was taught by Teddy…. Or Professor Lupin. I also noticed more inter-house friendships building. At lunch, I noticed Jessa and David sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Nancy and Jordan. Well I guess Nancy and David were twins so that wasn't huge for them, but still. However, Hugo and Trent refused to talk to any student from a different house (except Lily), and Dorothy and Johnathon stuck together, although Dorothy did talk to the other girls.

The only downfall was throughout the day I found myself tripped, pushed, pinched, bumped, and laughed at by both Hugo and Trent, but only if Lily was not paying attention. By that night I knew Hugo was not going to be my friend and that I was going to be putting up with a lot of stuff from them. But I found I didn't care, I had my friends and my new family to stand by my side no matter what. I wouldn't let Hugo Weasley get the best of me. I fell asleep with a smile on my face ready for the next day.

 **A/N: Another chapter done! Sorry if it seems slow getting going :( I'm hoping to pick things up in the next chapter :) Please R &R to tell me what you like and what you don't!**

 **'Til next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	9. Chapter 8: Who Wants to Go Exploring?

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the week flew by. I spent my time with "The Glows" (Lily, Cael and Frank) as we had been dubbed by our fellow students because of the whole sorting situation, or with my House mates, or doing homework, or sending letters to my family and friends in Canada, or eating. Lily told me all about her family and the Second Wizarding War so that I now understood the pressure my friends had on their shoulders.

When the weekend finally came I decided I wanted to have some fun. Today we were sitting at my table for breakfast (we had decided for the time being to alternate between Lily's table and mine).

"Do you guys want to go exploring?" I asked the group.

"Yes! I have been waiting to be able to see what hidden areas we can find," Lily shouted at me in excitement. By this point I was used to Lily getting excited over learning something new. She still liked to "test my abilities" as she liked to call it by having me read people we passed in the hallway. I told her it didn't work on everyone, and since then she's been trying to figure out what blocks it.

"I don't know guys, what if we lose points?" Cael asked sternly. Cael had quickly become the voice of reason, ever since the first day. He was dedicated to gaining points or marks, or anything he deemed necessary for his future. He tried to temper Lily's storm of excitement, but usually ended up giving in and helping her devise the schemes she wanted for her mission to find new knowledge.

"I'm with the girls. We have been here a whole week and have been stuck in classrooms pretty much the whole time. I am craving adventure Cael, I need to try something new." Frank basically begged Cael. Frank was the spontaneous one. He just wanted to jump into everything. He noticed a few nasty pushes and tricks Hugo had done to me and it took all of my energy to hold him back from jumping into a fight with him. He decided somewhere along the line I needed protection and he would be the one to fill the role.

"I say we look around the dungeons, then if we get in trouble we can say that we were looking for Cael but got lost before he came from the Slytherin common room and found us. That way you won't get in trouble." I said to Cael. I was the peacekeeper. I usually instigated Lily's schemes, but had learned how to balance my 3 best friends in any situation.

"I think –"

"Hi Lilybean, what are you doing slumming over here? Come along and join us at the Gryffindor table. We all know that's where you truly belong." A mocking voice I had come to know all too well interrupted Cael. I turned around to see Hugo sneering down at me.

"I'm perfectly happy here Huey, but if you want my company so badly you're welcome to join us." Lily said sweetly. Although she missed the majority of the things Hugo had done to me she was not stupid. She saw how he would sneer at the rest of us and constantly tell her to join him with Gryffindor since that's "where she truly belonged." She did not hide her displeasure with him, and I had a feeling one of these days he was going to regret making her angry.

"Suit yourself," Hugo said offhandedly, turning to leave, "accidently" grabbing my hair as he did and giving it a quick yank. I just rolled my eyes, like that was going to truly upset me.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I think that's a great idea Ell," Cael said, as if Hugo had never been there. "There's a part of the dungeons I haven't been to yet, and it's just past the common room so it will make the story easily believable."

We finished breakfast and started off arm in arm, the four of us against the world. We did not see the amused smile on the face of our headmistress as she watched us go. Nor did we see the shadow shift on the wall behind her.

Cael led the way down to the dungeons, even though we all knew how to get there. We walked past the common room and Cael pulled us through what appeared to be a dead end. As in he pulled us THROUGH A WALL! Man I love magic.

"Ever since the first night when I came down to the common room I had this feeling that something wasn't right. Every time I looked at this wall I felt I needed to check on something. I didn't know I could get through the wall, but figured I'd try it, and if we hit it than I'd know it wasn't anything serious." Cael explained once we were through the wall.

"I feel that too, there is something wrong here," I said quietly. And it was true, as soon as Cael led us towards the wall I had a weird prickly feeling on the back of my neck.

"Me too, hold on and I'll find a way to get light," Lily said as she searched what I assumed was the wall beside her (I felt her lean to the side as she pulled us all over). Apparently she didn't find anything as she made a little huff. I could just imagine the face she was making at this development. Suddenly she shrieked before saying, "I have it, the Lumos charm!"

"Lily, that's like a third year charm or something," Frank said in confusion.

"Oh hush, it's not that hard, I started working on it over the summer when I found Dad's old books," Lily said dismissively. "Lumos!"

Suddenly light flowed out of Lily's wand, illuminating the space around us. I wasn't as surprised as I should be that Lily could do a full Lumos Maxima at 11, she is brilliant.

We were in a cavern like room made out of stone (which I guess makes sense since the castle was stone). At the end of the room there was a wooden door. It was so big I'm sure even Hagrid wouldn't be able reach the handle. Frank, being the curious one, immediately started walking over to it. The three of us slowly following behind him. Frank had his wand out in front of him, prepared for anything. When he reached the door he laid a hand on the wood. Immediately words scrawled out from his hand.

 _Lucky wanderer you think you're smart,_

 _Walking along in the dark, But though you found this hidden place,_

 _Very few can go and win this race._

 _The time of light is pouring down,_

 _From darkness pain and truth is found._

 _Come forth and place your soul on show,_

 _when come together all will know._

 _When four is one and one is four,_

 _That is how to open the door._

We all looked at each other, all at a loss for words.

"Well looks like we have a riddle to solve!" Lily said in excitement.

 **A/N: Hi lovely people! Another chapter is here! I'm hoping to get more into plot from here on out. I would be ever so thankful for reviews to keep it going!**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	10. Chapter 9: Riddles and Memories

**Chapter 9**

I felt my eyes drooping for the 500th time since Lily had sat down with the quill and parchment she had pulled out of her cloak. She said they were her "emergency stash" because "you never know what knowledge you would stumble upon." I had been excited at first, I mean who wouldn't be excited about a secret door locked with a riddle (and yes, Frank checked, it is in fact locked). However, the novelty wore off after ten minutes of watching Lily write, cross out, think, write some more, pause, think some more, etc. etc. After 20 minutes I sat down against the wall beside the door. Frank was pacing around the room, too impatient to sit or even stand still. Cael was laying on his stomach on the floor in front of Lily, letting her use his back as a table.

"I've got it!" Lily's yell woke me up. I jumped awake, I guess I lost the fight against my eye lids. As I blinked away the sleep I realized I was a lot more comfortable than I should have been sleeping against a wall. I looked up and realized my head was in Frank's lap. Hmmm I wonder when he sat down, he was pacing around last I remembered….. Oh wait, Lily said something. I snapped my head up to see Lily standing up and jumping up and down, her scheming smile wide across her face.

"Well out with it then," Cael said amused. Cael seemed to always be amused by Lily's antics.

"When four become one, there are four of us, so we need to do it together!" Lily said strictly, walking towards the door.

"Ummm Lil, do what?" I asked curiously.

"Oh right, we need to put our wands on the door," Lily said, as if we should have been able to figure that out on our own.

"Why do we have to do that?" I asked confused. How did our wands have anything to do with the riddle?

"Oh, I thought it was obvious, I figured that part out right away. 'Put your soul on show,' my Aunt Hermione used to tell me how it was believed at one time that magic was the manifestation of a witch or wizards soul. So I figured that the only way to 'put it on show' would be to use our wands, since that is how we channel our magic." Lily explained to us. Man she is definitely in the right house, I would have never thought to do that in a million years. I just nodded and followed her to the door.

I placed my wand beside hers against the door, Frank placed his above mine and Cael placed his above Lily's. The door started to glow and then opened with a loud screech, it must have been hundreds of years since this door had opened.

We stood still, holding our breath, waiting to see what was hidden behind the locked mysterious door. As the light from Lily's wand flooded into the now open room, all I felt was confusion.

The room was empty. Well not exactly empty, but as close as you could get.

The room was large, larger than I had ever seen. It looked very similar to the room we just came from, large and stone. However, this room had a large bowl floating in the middle of the room. I kid you not, all that was there was a floating bowl. Cue confusion and curiosity, why lock a room with only a floating bowl?

Cael stopped dead, staring at the bowl. We all stopped and looked at Cael to see what was wrong. "I know what that is." Cael whispered, "It's a pensieve. It's used to look at memories. My dad uses it when he has nightmares. My mom explained it to me when I walked in one night and saw him with his head in a bowl."

Cael led us forward slowly. Lily had a hand on his arm, sensing he did not like this pensieve thing. There was writing on the side of the bowl.

 _Here lies the memories of those who built and hid the Heart of Hogwarts. Look and listen, learn about the past to save the future._

We looked at each other, curiosity getting the best of us.

"Cael, are you ok to take a look?" Lily asked quietly.

"We'll be right beside you," Frank said, showing his support. I simply squeezed Cael's hand, knowing I wouldn't have the words he needed.

Cal looked at the three of us and nodded, a small smiling growing on his face. "I'm fine as long as you go with me." We all nodded and assured him we would never make him do it himself. Cael took a deep breath and explained to us what we needed to do.

We took our places around the bowl, took a deep breath, and dove in.

 _I looked around, trying to see what was going on. I was outside, in the center of a village. The buildings looked strange, I'd never seen them before. In the center of the courtyard we were in was a post and a pile of wood. The others were there beside me, also looking at our surroundings._

 _"Where are we?" Asked Frank._

 _There was a man in front of us, his back to us, and I assumed this was whose memory we were following._

 _"France," Cael whispered. I snapped my head to look at him, but he was staring straight ahead._

 _"How do you know?" I asked quietly._

 _"I don't know, but I'm sure we are in France, and what we are about to see is not pleasant," Cael whispered back (even though no one could hear us in a memory) and I just nodded, I could tell this was hard for him for some unknown reason._

 _I looked forward, past the man in front of us, as a cheer went up from the crowd I hadn't noticed. A wagon approached pulled by 2 black horses. On the back of the wagon stood a young girl, no older than 16, and her wrists were tied together. The crowd started shouting in French, obviously, Cael was right and we were in France. From the expressions I saw on the faces of the people in the crowd (as I couldn't speak French very well) I could tell whatever they were saying was not nice. These people looked a mix of angry and terrified._

 _"Oh Viella," the man in front of us said quietly, in English. This guy was British, why was he here?_

 _The wagon stopped, and two men climbed out of the carriage. One look at them and I knew we were about to see something horrible. They helped the girl down from the wagon. By "helped" I mean they grabbed the rope tying the girl's hands and yanked her off the back of the wagon so she stumbled and fell off the wagon. She should have landed on her face, but the man in front of us muttered something and she seemed to flip around and land on her feet. The crowd gasped in fear and started yelling louder._

 _The girl looked surprised first, then her head snapped to the man and a look of hurt and sadness crossed her face. The man stared at her and subtly touched his ear, she shook her head. The man jerked in surprise but nodded, I could feel the sadness coming off him in waves. This girl was important to him._

 _The two men yanked the rope and pulled the girl towards the pole. She calmly climbed to the top of the pile, a strong show of courage in the state she was in. The men roughly pushed her against the pole and wrapped the rope around her and the pole. Once the rope was tied the men climbed down. The townspeople were screaming at the top of their lungs now._

 _Suddenly, a new man stepped forward, carrying a torch. I screamed alongside Lily, knowing what this meant. I turned around and found myself hiding in Frank's chest, his arms wrapped around me. I looked to the side, and found a similar sight with my other two best friends. I felt the scene around us fade away as the memory ended and a new one took its place._

 _We were now in a small cottage with 3 people sitting around a fireplace. The flames turned green and a man stepped out. It was the man from the last memory._

 _"Where is she?" The other man in the room said as he held one of the women who was bawling her eyes out._

 _"She told me not too." The man who had entered said brokenly. "She showed so much courage, G. You would have been so proud."_

 _Tears sprang to the other man, G's, eyes as he nodded._

 _"Thanks for going S, we appreciate it, we could not stand to see our little girl like that," the woman G was holding said. I recognized this woman from a portrait in the Hufflepuff common room, this was Helga Hufflepuff._

 _"How could those…. people do that to a 17 year old girl?" S said angrily._

 _"They were scared, they just don't understand," the second woman said as she walked up to S._

 _"That doesn't make any difference. She was innocent. She was a child. She was_ my god-child." _S yelled out. The woman took a step back._

 _"She was our_ child _S, and we don't blame the muggles. We had taught Viella not to show magic, but her best friend was dying. She couldn't watch that without stepping in. I am so proud of her for that, her loyalty was so strong. She would have saved him too if it wasn't for them tackling her to stop her. Yet I don't blame them. They were just afraid." Helga said calmly._

 _"And if she showed as much bravery as you suggested, than I can't begrudge her decision not to let you interfere. She knew that she needed to do this. It was no one's fault." G said resolutely._

 _"HOW CAN YOU BE OK WITH THIS?" S exploded, the anger and sadness taking over._

 _"We are NOT ok with this, but we trust our daughter, and if she did not want to be rescued we will not begrudge her her choice." Helga said._

 _S deflated immediately, recognizing that she was right. "We need to do something about this, the hunts are getting worse. Our children are in danger. Helena is 10 and her accidental magic is getting out of control."_

 _"We could start a school, in Viella's honour." The second woman said from beside S._

 _"If we do we need to call it Hogwarts, that was Viella's make believe land when she was a child." The other woman said and the others nodded as the memory faded away._

We emerged from the pensieve in shock.

"We just saw the Founders deciding to make Hogwarts." Lily said in shock, the first to break the silence. We all sat down in shock, digesting this new knowledge we were the only ones in the world to have witnessed.

Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff had a child? Hogwarts was a tribute to this child? Salazar Slytherin was a God-parent? This child was killed in a witch hunt after trying to save someone?

Most importantly, why were we the only ones who had found this room? What was the purpose of us knowing this information?

 **A/N: Sorry this is a bit late, I had some writer's block with this chapter. I am still not 100% sure if I like it. Please review and let me know what you think. I will try and get back on schedule, but it may be more likely I will do weekly updates, instead of 2 a week. My apologies to all you lovely readers. Please R &R so I know what you are liking and not liking.**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	11. Chapter 10: Return to Memories

**Chapter 10**

Those 6 questions are still floating around my head, and I still have no answers. It's been over a month since we found the hidden room. We decided before we left we would come back and see if there were more memories in the pensieve, but we hadn't had a chance yet. Mainly because Lily was in detention for the first 2 weeks because of a prank she helped James and Fred pull, and Frank was in a detention for the next 2 weeks for getting in a fight with Hugo (because he saw Hugo trip me down the stairs to the dungeons before potions). Cael and I have been coming up with ways to keep Lily and her family out of detentions; me by making sure that all the houses are equally pranked so it is harder to tell who is being targeted, and Cael with devising escape plans using the secret passages we seemed to know about without using. We stopped being surprised that we know things about the castle after we found hidden room.

It is now the last week of October, which means Halloween! I love Halloween! Even though witches and wizards don't dress up and get candy, it is still a holiday full of fun and mischief. Cael and Lily devised an incredible prank for the whole school for dinner, me and Frank had agreed to help out. That wasn't scheduled until after dinner though, and it again was a Saturday, so we had all day to relax and do whatever we wanted.

We were sitting at the Slytherin table for breakfast today. We had added it to our rotation last week when Dorothy had invited us to. Dorothy was good friends with all of the girls in our class group now, so we agreed it would be fun. Gryffindor we are still avoiding, basically because Frank doesn't like me being around Hugo, Trent and Victor Hannigan (the third member of Hugo's gang). Lily had realized that Hugo was in fact targeting me and Cael and had even hexed him a couple of times, so she agreed to avoid the Gryffindor table. The rest of her family would join us a couple times a week though so she was happy.

"I was thinking, maybe we should go back to the hidden room today while we are free," Cael said.

We all turned to look at Cael, he didn't usually bring up the pensieve since the last memory. We weren't sure why but it had affected him the most of all of us.

"I think that's a great idea mate," Frank said.

We finished up and headed down to the hidden room, making sure no one followed us. For some unexplainable reason we all had the feeling that it was of the upmost importance that no one else knew about the room.

Once we entered the room we took the same places as last time and looked at Cael. We knew this was hard for him so we wanted to be sure he was ready. He looked at the three of us and took a deep breath before nodding and we dove in.

We spent the day exploring memories. We watched as the Founders decided they were going to divide students into a house for each of them. We watched as Godric Gryffindor suggested using his hat to sort the students. We watched as, interestingly, Helga Hufflepuff suggested that the spell mimic her "abilities" and how Rowena Ravenclaw jumped at the chance to create a spell that was as "amazing as my best friend." We watched as Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin went all over France and England and Scotland looking for a place for the school. Between each memory we would leave the pensieve and talk about what we saw, still completely confused as to why we needed to see them.

"Guys, we have an hour and a half until dinner, do you think we have time for 1 more memory?" Frank asked cautiously.

"I think so," Lily said, thinking for a minute. "Most memories take about an hour, which would give us time to get back to the Great Hall in time."

We took our places again, and dove in.

This time, it was Frank who froze staring straight ahead. Strange, he'd had no emotional responses in any other memory. I looked ahead to see what he was looking at and felt myself freeze as well.

 _We were back in the cottage from the first memory. Rowena and Salazar were arguing._

 _"I don't understand why you would refuse entry to students. Just because their parents are muggles does not mean their children should not be trained!" Rowena yelled at Salazar._

 _"But they were raised by muggles! They will want to burn the students, hunt them all. We can't endanger our children!" Salazar shouted back._

 _Godric and Helga were sitting on the couch, tears running down Helga's face. They were staring at a portrait above the fireplace I hadn't noticed in the last memory. It was a family portrait of Helga, Godric and Viella. Suddenly, Viella moved in the portrait and Helga screamed. She had not enchanted the painting, how could it move?_

 _Salazar and Rowena immediately drew their wands in preparation for whatever Helga had seen. They turned and looked at the pair and followed their eyes to the painting. Their jaws dropped as they saw Viella waving at them._

 _"Viella, my Viella," Helga cried in agony. This was her only child, she didn't understand._

 _"Mother, do not fear, I am here. Do not cry, Father, I have made my choice." Viella said in a beautiful lyrical voice. I felt tears running down my face along with Helga, my heart breaking along with hers. I felt Frank's arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him for support._

 _"Why are you here my darling," Helga said brokenly._

 _"I chose not to let Uncle S save me, I knew that muggles needed to do it. They needed to be saved from fear, they still do. I am here to guide you with your school." Viella said calmly._

 _"How do you know about our school?" Rowena interjected. I could see the confusion on her face mirrored on Lily's. "If you are an enchantment you shouldn't know about our plans."_

 _"I am no enchantment," Viella said turning to Rowena, "When I chose to be a sacrifice I chose to watch you. I have seen your plans, and I have seen your goals. Your school needs a Heart, something to keep the magic alive, and I have chosen this. I am a part of this portrait now. Through it I live. Through it your school lives."_

 _Rowena looked like she was trying to figure out how it happened, but Helga had relaxed. Her daughter's heart would live on in the dreams of the students who crossed through the hallways._

 _Godric stood up and opened his mouth to speak -_

Suddenly we were out of the pensieve. Looks of confusion covering all of our faces.

"What happened? Why couldn't we see the end of the memory?" Lily asked. The rest of us had no way to answer.

"Should we try and go back in?" I asked. I couldn't leave the memory there. There was so much missing still.

"We should try," Cael said. We all dove back in, only to be pushed back out.

"Look," Cael shouted, pointing to the door. Words appeared on the wall of the room to the right of the door.

 _The Heart is mine, you shall not have it! I have waited long enough! Give up before you make me act! This is a warning from The Shadows, I will not give another!_

Fear shot through me. What had we done?

 **A/N: Yaaaayyy another chapter :D Please R &R and tell me what you think. What do you think is going to happen? **

**Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Search Is On

**Chapter 11**

We stood there, staring at the wall, unsure what to do or say. I looked at the inscription on the side of the pensieve:

 _Here lies the memories of those who built and hid the Heart of Hogwarts. Look and listen, learn about the past to save the future._

A feeling of dread came over me. "Learn about the past to save the future. Guys, what if the Heart is in danger. What will happen to the school?" I asked quietly.

All three heads of my best friends snapped around to look at me.

Frank ran to the door, trying to get out. But the door was locked. We were trapped in this room, and no one knew we were here or even where the room was.

An hour goes by really slowly when you're trying to get out of a trap. I had given Lily and Cael space to try and think of a plan (after all, they were the brainiacs of the group). Frank and I sat by the door, drawing patterns in the dirt floor.

Suddenly, a feeling came over me, one I recognized from the different times I learned things about the school. "Guys, what if we're over thinking it. We have all had a gut understanding of Hogwarts right?" I paused to look at the others who nodded. "Maybe we don't need to think our way out, maybe we need to feel our way out. You know, use our intuition to guide us." I held my breath, I wasn't sure how the others would take my suggestion.

"I think that's a brilliant idea," Lily said, running over and giving me a hug. "I mean that's how we found the Room of Requirement, and the Ravenclaw Library."

"Not to mention the Chamber of Secrets," Cael shot in, remembering our mission to the legendary Chamber 2 weeks ago.

"I say we stop thinking for five minutes, and trust our gut," Frank says excitedly, a smile on his face.

I close my eyes, tapping into my intuition as I had done so many times in my life. I felt a tug towards the pensieve. That didn't make sense, how was that going to help us.

Lily let out a frustrated sound. "All I'm getting is a feeling that the pensieve is important. I already _know_ that."

I looked sharply at her, "I got the pensieve as well."

"Me too," Frank jumped in.

"I wonder," Cael walked over to the pensieve, studying the side of it. He reached out and pushed on the word _of_ in the inscription. Suddenly, the wall around the door began to sink, leaving it completely open for us to leave.

We all cheered at the same time, running to get out of the room before the wall reset. We walked towards the Great Hall, gushing about how brilliant Cael was. We knew we should go the feast, but after all we had just gone through we opted to head down to the kitchens to grab something to eat instead.

After we had each gotten some food from the house elves we settled around the model tables to enjoy our meals.

"You know, I was thinking," Frank said.

"That's knew," Cael scoffed, causing us all to burst out laughing.

"Ok, I get it, I may be a bit impulsive," Frank said, trying to stop laughing. "But I'm serious, I think that this is a big problem. If this 'The Shadows' is trying to find the Heart, Hogwarts could be in serious danger."

We sobered up quickly as it dawned on us that Frank was right. If the Heart fell into darkness, all of Hogwarts could be destroyed. The school was built on the light and life of Viella, on her memory. The founders had put everything they had into creating the school, but Viella had given herself. I have no idea how the Heart is manifested, or where it is hidden, but I know that I cannot allow it to fall to darkness.

"We need a plan," Cael said as he thumped his fist on the table.

"I think we use our strengths," I put in. The others looked at me curiously. "I mean Cael and Lily, you guys are our brains, and we need you to try your best to research both the Heart and the Shadows. We need to be prepared for whatever we are facing. Once we have an idea what we are going after we will be able to find the Heart easier." The others nodded, approving of my plan.

"I also was thinking about that," Frank said. This time Cael didn't make a joke, but instead gave his undivided attention.

"When we were talking about our adventures it got me thinking. On intuition alone we found the Chamber of Secrets, which took thousands of years for anyone else to find. Same with Ravenclaw's Library. That was merely a legend, no one else in the world has ever found it until us. And the Room of Requirement. I know others had found it, but it was also a secret room, only found because it was specifically sought after." Frank explained. "What if we are the only ones who _can_ find the Heart? We are all alone in this guys." My eyes widened as this dawned on me. We are 11 years old, we have only been in school for 2 months, how in the world are we going to be able to find and save the hidden source of power for the school?

"Slytherin. Ravenclaw. Guys, what if we're already almost there?" Lily spoke up.

We all turned to stare at her. What on Earth did she mean we're almost there?

"The Chamber of Secrets was Salazar Slytherin's secret room, right? And Ravenclaw's Library was Rowena Ravenclaw's secret room. I always thought that having a room that could give you whatever you need would have been handy for Godric Gryffindor, as he was always trying to do something big. What if the Room of Requirement was Godric Gryffindor's secret room?" Lily started to get really excited as she seemed to piece… something together. All I felt was confused. Lily looked at us expectantly, but judging by the way she rolled her eyes, our blank stares were not what she was looking for.

"Don't you see? Ravenclaw's secret room. Slytherin's secret room. Gryffindor's secret room. All of the Founders designed a room only they knew about. Which means…" Again, Lily looked at us expectantly.

"Hufflepuff's secret room. We don't know Hufflepuff's secret room, or where it is." Cael said excitedly as he clued in on what Lily had discovered. Realization hit me all at once.

 _Hufflepuff's secret room_. Where else would they hide the essence of Viella but in a room designed, created, and hidden by Viella's own mother?

"So… If we find Hufflepuff's secret room -" Frank started.

"Then we find the Heart of Hogwarts." Lily finished.

The search has begun.

 **A/N: I am so sorry guys! I am an awful updater. This chapter was fighting me and didn't want to be written. I finally got something I like, but I'm still not sure. Please forgive my updating skills.**

 **As always, I would love reviews to help me keep this thing going.**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	13. AN Update

p style="text-align: center;"strongHi all of you lovely readers!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI am afraid that this is not a new chapter, but an update./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI promise I have not given up on this story! I am having a tough time with writers block, and my Hermione/Charlie story is flowing easier right now. But I PROMISE that I will return to this one after that story is complete and can give this one my full attention!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThank you for taking the time to check out this story! It means a lot to me!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongUntil (hopefully) very soon,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongmissmysterygirl out/strong/p 


End file.
